


To sleep, perchance to drink coffee

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Steve, Coffee Addiction, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt: Tony and CoffeeThat's basically what it is? I tried to figure out a prank with coffee, and figured that Clint holding the door closed whilst high levels of sleep deprivaiton were about good enough?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	To sleep, perchance to drink coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) ABrighterDarkness#4660
> 
> *Tony and Coffee

“Sir. It is time for bed. I will not bother recounting how many hours you have spent playing with that ball since I have turned off the power to your tools. I must insist or I will be authorised by Miss Potts to take more extreme methods.”

Jarvis’ voice rang through the otherwise quiet workshop, startling Tony from the daze that he had been sitting in. With one last forlorn glance at the work he had been doing (he’d been making…something, alright? It would be earth shattering when it came together.) he nodded in acquiesce and began to stumble his way up stairs, only to be halted by the sweet, sweet aroma heralding from the communal floor kitchen. 

Coffee.

With nary a glance for any other occupants that might have been present, he followed his nose (whilst resolutely ignoring that strange sound and shadow that crossed his vision) and beelined straight for the machine that would provide him with fuel to make J let him carry on with his…thing.

…”vessel”

Yes. Vessel! Mug! He needed a mug! Once again ignoring the shadow behind him, he turned to the right hand cupboard where all the mugs lived and, having to reach up slightly in a most undignified fashion, wrapped his fingers around the handle and opened the doo-...

It was stuck?

He tugged again, trying to open the door, but to no avail.

Just in case? He tugged a third time.

Nothing. 

These cupboards didn’t have locks! 

It was at that point that two gigantic arm-branches wrapped themselves around his shoulders, swirling him around and bringing him into a hot sheaf of muscle which smelt strangely like a sweaty Steve.

At his thoughts the muscles jiggled up and down and a gentle laugh was heard. 

“I am a sweaty Steve,” came the amused baritone from above his head where he was currently trying to burrow into his boyfriend. 

It was at that moment that Tony proved that he could always find Steve’s lips, no matter how out of it he was. With one finger, he reached up and placed said digit delicately over his boyfriend’s lips. “Hush.” He muttered, eyes slipping closed. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, Tony. If you can’t realise that Clint is holding the door closed? Then yes. Sleep.”

Tony hummed in agreement as the chuckles which drifted over him picked him up as he slipped into sleep and dreams of sweet, sweet coffee.


End file.
